


《柴米油盐酱醋茶》

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [46]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 小作精番外带娃生活*《情有独钟》番外*一家三口#工具人的幸福生活
Series: 《情有独钟》 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 24





	《柴米油盐酱醋茶》

小作精番外带娃生活  
*《情有独钟》番外  
*一家三口  
#工具人的幸福生活

1.  
李赫宰第一次意识到养孩子多么烦躁，是他正哄骗李东海摸摸自己，眼看着要哄骗成功，小东西突然哇哇大哭要喝夜奶。Omega对孩子的啼哭声十分敏感，第一秒推开他去看婴儿床的小家伙。  
李赫宰一个人光着身子趴在床上，十分怨念，他差一点就得手了，明明李东海都已经抱住他，没有那个臭小子哭的话，他现在已经美滋滋的吃上了。  
他看着小东西正在喝奶，朝李东海屁股上拍了一下，不甘示弱跑下床含住另一边，舌尖灵活的围着乳晕转圈，用力吸吮。刚刚情动的潮红还没褪去，李东海微微缩起肩，努力将注意力集中在怀里的孩子身上，李赫宰发出的“啧啧”声惹得他在儿子面前差点喘出声。  
正当他手足无措不知道该怎么办的时候，小团子仗着自己有爸爸疼，一脚丫蹬到李赫宰脸上，嗦着自己的夜宵继续专注地吃着。  
李赫宰在李东海嘲笑的眼神里灰溜溜回到床上，他和吃奶的小家伙对视，小东西眼睛滴溜溜地转着，扫了李赫宰一眼愣是让他看出了嘲讽。  
李赫宰十分清晰地意识到，这个小崽子，就是来跟他作对的。

2.  
李东海当了爸爸以后也没有改过自己的脾气，每天在李赫宰的宠溺下比起以前有过之而无不及的胡闹，他本来就性格粘人又爱撒娇，时间长了连儿子也不放过，不听他的就立马撅起嘴以示不满。  
他起先还是很努力想要当一个好爸爸，可惜他从小到大都身娇肉贵的养着，努力一阵子人瘦了不少。小孩子顽皮，不肯吃饭的时候李东海耐心地在后面追着，忙着照顾孩子经常吃不上热饭，没几天就病倒了，把李赫宰心疼得扬言要把孩子扔出去。  
李东海烧的糊里糊涂，脸颊两侧异常的发红，被外地工作赶回来的李赫宰抱进怀里。Alpha心疼的直皱眉，不停地吻他，在被子里摸了摸握住他的手。

“宝宝，儿子怎么把你欺负成这样？”李赫宰拧着眉，想起自己儿子跟自己作对的光荣事迹，恶狠狠地开口。  
“要不咱们把他丢出去吧。”  
“什么啊……是不是你亲生的……”李东海头疼的快晕过去，眼眶胀疼的厉害，眼泪不停地往下流，他眼睛疼的睁不开，只好闭着眼睛去拍有些凉的大手。  
“你急着走吗？不急帮我按一按头，好疼。”

李赫宰把李东海托起来抱在身前，一边揉着头一边低声道“乖乖，怎么还生病了，吓得我一听说就赶紧回来了。”

“没事…”李东海浑身都叫嚣着不适，药也吃了针也打了，就是不见效，想睡觉也睡不着，难受的想哭。他被李赫宰抱着，alpha在身边有依赖感，立马撅起嘴巴。  
“我就是想好好照顾宝宝，我现在是爸爸呀。”

想的还挺多。  
李赫宰默默评价。

李东海烧的晕乎乎，抱在手里像个小火炉一样。小火炉被李赫宰按了按头，扭着身体翻过来和他抱在一起，嘟嘟囔囔的絮叨起来。  
“他小孩子嘛，偶尔也是皮一点的，不爱吃饭的时候就得哄着才行。”

闻言，李赫宰冷哼一声，他在家的时候臭小子吃饭好着呢，就是看他不在欺负李东海。他暗暗记下这笔账，准备等李东海睡了再去算账。怀里小火炉还在迷迷糊糊的“慈父宣言”，他按住人不老实的手脚强行用被子裹住，摸了摸有些汗湿的背。  
“行了行了，快睡吧。”

“我还没说完呢…”黏黏糊糊的小嗓音因为高烧腻在一起，李东海蹬了蹬被子，他被闷的好热。  
李赫宰立马压住他，omega委委屈屈的动了动，呼出的气息都是滚烫的，扑在李赫宰颈间比李赫宰的体温高了不少。他怜爱地揉了揉李东海的小脸，一下一下地给人按摩。

“东海啊，你照顾好自己就是好爸爸了。”

“我没那么弱！”

“我的意思是你可以继续做自己喜欢的事。”李赫宰紧了紧手臂，生怕哪里漏了没盖上被，赶紧又把被子拢了拢。李东海趴在他身上昏昏欲睡，被他哄着呼吸的气息逐渐绵长。  
“怪我，太忙了没法总陪你，不是有阿姨帮忙么，你该玩就玩。”

大概omega本性是更柔软的，比起李赫宰的散养，李东海对家里的小朋友做什么都担心。操心太过的弊端就是他没有一丁点时间忙自己，一门心思全扑在孩子身上。李赫宰拍着李东海的背慢慢哄着，他喜欢李东海无拘无束的样子，像只快乐的小知更鸟一样，叽叽喳喳的多可爱。  
他低声在李东海耳边说道“乖乖，做自己想做的吧，别那么宠他，我会吃醋的。”

李东海含糊不清地答应了一声，蹭了下枕着的胸膛。  
他不知道的是自己睡着以后李赫宰立马沉下脸，然后房门被小心翼翼推开，小豆丁一脸心虚站在门口，看见床上的李东海病的昏昏沉沉十分内疚。  
李赫宰靠在床头淡淡睨一眼，那道小身影被吓得抖了抖，肉嘟嘟的小脸还挂着两行未干的泪痕。李赫宰见好就收，万一把孩子吓得哇哇大哭吵醒了东海就麻烦了，还要再哄睡。  
他觉得自己想得很有道理，点了点头，然后沉声开口。  
“李承禾，你给我过来。”

被凶巴巴地叫了名字，小豆丁一哆嗦，他也知道自己调皮给海爸爸惹生病了，嘴巴紧紧抿着，低着头小步挪了过去。  
李赫宰望着缩小版的自己，要不是亲生的恨不得抽过去一巴掌，他压低声音威胁“我告诉你，今天海海睡了不收拾你，等我腾出手咱俩好好聊聊。”

李赫宰这话以往都是用来训诫手底下偶尔犯错误的兵蛋子用的，李承禾才几岁，当即被吓出眼泪，咬着嘴唇不敢哭出声，怕把李东海吵醒，那他真的会被李赫宰揍的。他听过李赫宰打李东海，特别响，把海爸爸都打哭了。  
李赫宰拧着眉“行了别哭了，去帮爸爸给海海倒杯水。”

李承禾正哭的伤心，他的漂亮omega爸爸生病好难受，听到李赫宰支使自己去倒水，连看都不给看一眼，差点要咧着嘴哭，顾及李东海睡觉才忍住。  
一边哭一边断断续续说道“那、那我就想看看海海…”

李赫宰无语，没忍住对着自己儿子翻了个白眼。  
“知道错了以后要帮着我照顾海海，记住了吗？”

小alpha擦干眼泪，握着小拳头坚定地答应。他乖乖去帮着倒水，爬上凳子拿水的时候想着，他要好好照顾海海，然后长大了和海海结婚。

3.  
李承禾学写字的时候突然发现别的小朋友都有小名，唤起来十分亲昵。他当天回去缠着李东海问自己为什么没有小名，莫名其妙挨了李赫宰一巴掌，力道不大，打在他屁股上。  
李赫宰臭着脸回道“男子汉大丈夫，要什么小名。”

“可是海海就是小名。”李承禾小朋友十分冷静，然后抱住李东海的大腿。  
他长得更有些像李赫宰，大致轮廓跟alpha爹地如出一辙，只是细节上能看出些李东海的影子。还没长开的小脸抬起来看着李东海，圆圆的眼睛对李东海来说杀伤力十足，他喜欢圆圆的眼睛，像狗狗一样可爱。

“海海，我为什么没有小名？”

“没大没小，叫什么海海，叫爸爸。”李赫宰拧起眉斥道。  
这熊孩子讨人厌得很，李东海有一次用草莓逗他，最后吃进自己肚子里。谁知道这小鬼不仅没哭，反而努力抓起叉子叉了一个递给李东海，然后歪着小脸要亲亲。把李东海逗的眉开眼笑，拍着巴掌乐不可支，又亲自喂了草莓。  
李赫宰不悦的看着自己儿子，养了只小狼一样，天天想抢他的漂亮omega。

“哎呀你干嘛这么凶！”李东海埋怨一句，然后把儿子抱起来。“你有，爸爸给你起过，叫…”刚要说被自己alpha瞪了一眼警告立马改口“但是爸爸叫你宝贝儿咂你不喜欢吗！”

李承禾刚要摇头，只见李东海迅速撅起嘴巴，旁边的李赫宰开始皱眉，他赶紧小鸡啄米状疯狂点头，把那句不够男子汉憋回肚子里。

李赫宰淡淡收回目光，摸了下儿子的头“去练字，我晚上检查。”

李承禾这小孩人小鬼大，随了李赫宰和李东海一人一半的性格，小大人一个，还机灵。他一见李赫宰的表情就知道之后没自己的事了，他爸爸们要沟通感情了。  
等孩子跑上楼李赫宰才一把抱起李东海，他退出现役之后也偶尔会跟着部队新兵训练，把李东海举起来简直小菜一碟，omega被他拎起来摁到腿上，毫不留情一巴掌拍到肉肉的屁股上，隔着裤子也能看到臀肉抖了抖。

“啊！！你干嘛！！！”李东海还没反应过来怎么回事，已经被李赫宰抱到腿上打屁股，他反抗也没用，落到屁股上的巴掌根本没受到他挣扎的影响，连着几下已经开始觉得被打得有些热。他呜咽着去掐李赫宰的腿报复，上次就被李赫宰打肿过，坏家伙一点不留情。  
李赫宰气息没有丝毫变化，咬着牙问道“小孩儿，长能耐了？”

“你干嘛！！！儿子还在家呢！！”李东海脸颊红的快滴出血，孩子还在楼上，万一出来看到他被李赫宰抱在腿上打屁股，一点面子都没有！！  
李赫宰理都不理，直接扒下他裤子俯身咬了一口。小屁股在他面前一下子绷紧，突遇冷空气浮起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，又被咬了一口。李东海差点哭出来，噙着泪瞪过去。  
“你神经病！！”  
李东海委屈的立刻冒出泪花，他又没有说出来！李赫宰怎么能这样！！  
见他哭了alpha才收手，帮他穿好裤子抱了抱“你要是说出来就不是打屁股了。”说罢，凑到李东海耳边低声咕哝一句，然后被李东海红着脸推到一边。

李东海给孩子起名字的时候就存了份小心思，天天“小禾、小禾”叫得可开心，抱着儿子大眼睛却瞟着李赫宰笑嘻嘻的，借此占便宜。没过多久就被李赫宰发现他的真正目的，沉着脸把他摁在床上教育了一整夜，最后两个人达成共识，不改名，但也不许叫小名。  
李东海揉着屁股在厨房喝水，一边倒水一边骂李赫宰小气，骂到一半被一双手臂抱进怀里，雪松香气强势地围住他，不断吻他的耳朵。  
“嘴巴这么利索，宝贝，那晚上…”

李东海立马挤出眼泪，可怜兮兮地转过头“赫爸爸…我错了。”

4.  
说起李承禾人生的第一次失恋，也是源于李赫宰。

那天是个公休日，李赫宰早上醒来犯懒，抱着李东海一起赖床。两个人光着身子抱在一起胡闹着玩，摸着摸着就擦枪走火，李东海感觉到不对以后面不改色地想跑，不想却被李赫宰察觉，刚要下床身后伸过来大手一把揽住他，他摔回床上随即便被李赫宰叼住嘴唇重重吸吮。  
清晨就开始兴奋的alpha抱着李东海吻了又吻，草草扩张一下急忙深埋进体内。昨夜过度使用的小穴仍然松软的，肠道温热柔软地拥着李赫宰深入，他缓慢的顶到深处才停下，俯下身亲吻还有些困意的omega。  
“宝贝，早安。”

李东海睁开充满水汽的双眼，“哪有大清早像你这样的…”

“我要是不这样你该有多难过啊。”李赫宰笑呵呵的应了李东海有气无力的几拳，包着小手握在手里。

李承禾是想下楼喝水的，路过爸爸们的房间发现卧室门没有关严，一到休息日爸爸们就会赖床晚起，他想偷偷溜进去钻进被窝向海爸爸讨一个早安抱抱。没成想走到门口听到里边不间断地传来清脆的巴掌声，伴随着奇怪的沉闷的拍打声，而后是海爸爸黏腻成一团的嗓音哭喘着，一边哭一边求饶。  
李东海真的不知道卧室门没关上，他要是知道他宁愿被李赫宰抱起来操都会央求走过去关门。他被李赫宰强制按着伏趴在床上，过于疯狂的律动让他几乎跪不住，身后的人丝毫不体谅他，正左右手交替拍打他的臀瓣。他被打得好痛，臀肉熟悉的发热让他意识到自己可能屁股已经开始肿了起来，而那进出搅弄他生殖腔的性器也不见丝毫松懈。  
李东海哭的抽抽搭搭，他求饶了，李赫宰压根不理，反而听后把他脊背上昨夜留下的吻痕又加深，顺便啃咬几下。

“海海，当爸爸了怎么还这么爱哭？”

李东海艰难的撑起身体，他努力回过头去看李赫宰，想要求人轻一点。  
“痛…赫、呜……轻一点，我屁股肿了…”

“嗯，像水蜜桃一样。”李赫宰随口应道，揉了揉被自己打红的圆润双丘，股间正紧紧含着他，肠肉吸附着柱身十分热情。  
他笑道。  
“不对吧宝贝，你把我咬的这么紧，疼的话会这样吗？”  
李赫宰的话伴随着清脆的巴掌声，李东海惊叫一声收紧身体，覆盖着指印的臀肉果冻似的晃了晃，可怜极了。  
李东海刚要开口求饶，房门突然被一下子拉开，然后是稚嫩的童音响起——  
“爸爸你家暴！！！”

李赫宰在拉开门的一瞬间吓得一哆嗦，差点直接射出来。他被吓的爆了句粗口，反应极快，立马拉过被子盖住两个人的身体。来不及让孩子出去，连忙把受惊以后痉挛一样绷紧身体的李东海抱在怀里，抚摸后颈的腺体安抚。  
李承禾大步走到床边，皱紧眉头摸了摸李东海露在外的小臂。  
“海海你受苦了，我一定快点长大。”

“什么…？”李东海一脸茫然，他的身体还沉浸在性事中，但脑子已经被吓得开始飞速运转怎么圆他刚刚和李赫宰在做什么。万一孩子问起来，他总不能一边含着李赫宰的东西一边讲解人类奥秘。  
没想到小alpha根本不在乎，抓着李东海的小臂，纠结出了八字眉。  
“海海，你不用为了我忍受家暴的，电视说了，要保护omega的权利，离婚也没关系的，我不怕。”

“臭小子你在说什么？”李赫宰立刻瞪起眼睛，他果然没看错这小子，就是个小狼崽儿，要跟他抢omega的，这都当着他的面怂恿李东海离婚了。李东海似乎在忍笑，完全没有把那番话放到心上，李赫宰立马拍了下那只搭在李东海手腕上的小手。  
“去去去，把门关上，什么有的没的。”

李东海含笑推了下明显吃醋的家伙，老大不小的了，跟孩子一般见识。他从被里伸出手，轻轻摸了摸李承禾的头。  
“没有的事，赫爸爸在跟我玩呢，没有欺负我。”

“可是你哭了，他打你屁股！我看到了！”李承禾扭头就要跑“我要告诉希澈舅舅，舅舅说如果赫爸爸欺负你就会把你接回家。”

“李承禾你给我回来！”  
“哎呀你干嘛！”李东海转过身，一巴掌拍到李赫宰脸上警告“你不许说话！怎么跟儿子说话呢！”  
话还没说完，相连的下身被用力顶了一下，李东海差点没忍住叫了出来。他嗔怪地瞪了眼李赫宰，冲气势汹汹的儿子伸出手。  
“回来宝贝，爸爸跟你说，赫爸爸真的是跟我闹着玩的，这件事不许乱说。”

李承禾仔细看着李东海的表情，最后不情不愿地点点头，还说不是家暴，海海一定是善良，顾忌面子才这样。他看电视演过，很多人都为了面子忍下来了。想到这他忍不住撇着嘴，牵着李东海的小指摇了摇。  
“那…海海，我给你呼呼就不痛了。”

旁边的李赫宰立刻紧张起来，强行把父子情深的两个人分开，抱着李东海往另一边挪了挪。开玩笑，这能随便乱亲么，他刚刚打的是李东海的屁股。  
李承禾在自己亲爸的注视下，正大光明地亲了亲李东海的脸。李赫宰顿时脸色黑如锅底，不甘示弱在李东海脖子上使劲亲了一口，一大一小alpha对视半天，互相哼了一声别开脸。

李东海忍笑到快晕过去。

好说歹说把小孩劝走，还替他们关上了门。李东海笑着翻身捏了捏李赫宰的脸“什么呀，对孩子这么凶，以后孩子会不亲你的。”  
“他本来也不亲我，就喜欢你，人家还想着长大了要跟你结婚呢。”李赫宰酸溜溜的回答，遂抱着李东海香香软软的身体仔细嗅着，充斥鼻尖的香甜信息素让他的醋意缓和不少。他像在撒娇一样，埋在李东海颈侧细碎地吻着。  
“只许跟我在一起，只许和我这样。”

“哎呀他就这么一说，又不懂事，你怎么还当真了。”李东海摸摸他的腰，顺着有力的肌肉摸到臀瓣轻轻拍了下“吓软了吗？”

“你试试不就知道了？”

门外的小家伙仿佛五雷轰顶，蹲在爸爸们房间门口好一会，跑回房间里关上门偷偷掉了两滴泪。海海只想跟赫爸爸在一起，不想和自己在一起。

5.  
小孩子小时候很喜欢哭，李承禾也不例外，奈何家里有个比他更能哭的omega爸爸，在见识了不知道多少次李东海掉眼泪的本事以后，他愣是在五岁的时候就学会哄omega。  
李东海为了给孩子从小培养外语，没事的时候喜欢抱着李承禾晒太阳，然后拿一本外国带回来的幼儿童话书给儿子念。小alpha体力过人又好动，在李东海膝头坐了半个小时实在是坐不住了，挣扎着要跳下去玩。  
李东海抱住他摁在腿上“儿咂！你听爸爸给你念故事！”

“爸爸我想下去玩……”李承禾无辜的眨了眨眼睛，他想骑李东海的机车，坐在上面假装自己正在兜风。  
李赫宰正在另一边打理院子里的花草，随口帮腔“海海，让他下去玩吧。”

李承禾疯狂点头，看向自己omega爸爸，太难得了，赫爸爸居然肯帮自己说话。  
“爸爸我不想听了，我想下去玩。”

李东海委屈的咬唇，儿子不喜欢自己了。  
他合上手里的书放到一边，然后盯着儿子看了一阵，不出三秒豆大的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉，这边抹眼泪那边哭。  
李承禾当场愣住，他没见过说哭就哭的，幼儿园小朋友也没有这么能哭的。他看了一阵突然想起什么，赶紧给李东海擦眼泪，心里十分内疚。  
“海海你不要哭，我听…”

但是已经晚了，李赫宰紧皱眉头大步走过来。  
“你这个臭小子怎么回事，说过几次了不许欺负海海！”  
然后弯下腰捏捏李东海的脸颊哄着“乖乖，不哭了，我帮你揍他。”

李东海眨着眼睛，睫毛上还翘着泪花。  
“我没有哭。”

小alpha一脸纠结，然后被李赫宰轻轻拍了下肩膀“你怎么回事，你怎么把我宝宝惹哭了？”

李承禾十分委屈“我就是想下去玩，爸爸不高兴了。”  
李赫宰瞪他一眼，佯装生气拍了下头。  
“那就别玩了安静听着，海海是omega你也是啊？说过几次了，要让着omega，不长记性。”

李东海听着，有些尴尬地推了推李赫宰“儿子才几岁…胡说八道。”

李承禾仰着小脸看李赫宰，得到肯定的眼神捧着李东海的脸吧唧亲一口，跳下腿跑远了。  
李赫宰把李东海抱起来，想起什么轻轻地笑。  
“小海，撒娇都朝儿子去了？”

“我没有在撒娇！”李东海不好意思的揉揉眼睛，他被家里的两个alpha宠的快上天，习惯性对着孩子也说哭就哭，经常还被李承禾反过来哄。  
上一次和李承禾在商场走散，听到广播里稚嫩的童音让他来商场的入口处，他走过去听到父子俩正在谈话。  
李赫宰正严厉地质问孩子。  
“你怎么回事？不是说好了帮我看好海海？”

李东海一阵窘迫，刚要去骂李赫宰又在胡说八道误导孩子，只见李承禾仰着小脸认真道“是海海不听我的才走散了，我一直看着他呢，没有别的叔叔跟他聊天。”

视线扫过旁边忍笑的工作人员，李东海恨不得找个地缝钻进去，太丢脸了。  
那次回家以后他和儿子一起被李赫宰罚面壁思过，要不是他们两个机灵，把李赫宰堵的哑口无言，李赫宰这个坏家伙连晚饭都不给他们吃。

李东海回过神，李赫宰正在闷闷地笑，点了点他的鼻尖。  
“你知道儿子有一天跟我说什么吗？”

李东海看着人，摇了摇头。  
李赫宰笑道“他说，omega就是要宠成小孩子，这样才好哄。”

李东海愣了几秒，随即脸红成番茄。

6.  
李承禾十分黏李东海，有时候李东海在院子里踩着滑板从这头飘到那头，李承禾就跟在后边兴高采烈地追，从会跑的那天就开始追，一直追到小学。  
一开始李东海还觉得挺好玩，时间长了怕孩子摔他不得不放慢速度，小心避开。生怕不小心给孩子撞了个好歹，偶尔骑机车出去还要避开李承禾，怕他看见以后要跟着自己去。  
李承禾练完字从窗户看到李东海正在下面玩，李赫宰站在门廊看着，他一把扔下笔噔噔噔跑下楼，刚要冲出去被李赫宰大手一捞拦住，轻松的把他提起来。  
“干嘛去？”

“我想找海海玩！”李承禾眼睛亮晶晶的，望着利索翻板的李东海，“哇”了一声鼓鼓掌。  
李赫宰拧紧眉，把小不点抱进屋里耐心讲道理。  
“你听我说。海海有你的时候特辛苦，好长时间都什么也做不了，海海喜欢出去玩你也知道吧？”

李承禾点点头，不明所以。  
李赫宰继续骗道“海海因为你有一两年都没出去好好玩过，是不是很可怜很辛苦？”

李承禾点点头。  
李赫宰十分满意，推着小家伙往楼上走。  
“所以你能不能安安静静地乖乖待在楼上别下来？”

李承禾:？？？

7.  
李东海有一天出去跟朋友约着玩机车，几个omega成群结队快快乐乐的走了，留下李赫宰和李承禾两个大小alpha在家里干瞪眼。李承禾是很怕李赫宰的，规规矩矩坐好看动画片，零食也不敢多吃一口。没有李东海在家，李赫宰要是想揍他那真是没人拦。  
李赫宰没空管小屁孩，抱着李东海的电脑正在替人查零件，李东海要的那什么什么一长串英文的零件国内没有，非得国外才卖。小家伙吵着要这个，一连吵了好几天把他头闹疼了，只好亲自开电脑查查怎么买，帮李东海联系好买回来。  
李承禾坐在他腿旁的地毯上，看一会电视转过头看看他，没一会又转过来看他，圆溜溜的眼睛直直望着李赫宰。

“有话就说。”

李承禾一见爸爸理自己，爬起来坐到李赫宰身边，小alpha一直有点小大人，此刻竟突然扭捏起来。  
李赫宰诧异地看他一眼，笑道“怎么了？别告诉我你有喜欢的小朋友了。”  
还不等孩子回答，他收回目光淡淡补上一句“别让我宝贝知道，海海会伤心的。”

李承禾撇了撇嘴，然后指着电视“爸爸你看。”

李赫宰抬头看了眼，一群羊。他语调没有任何起伏，继续看着李东海要的东西头也不抬。  
“挺好，真厉害。”

“爸爸我想要小妹妹…”李承禾小声开口，然后不解地问道。“爸爸我为什么没有小妹妹？你是不是不喜欢海海了。”

李赫宰还没从儿子想要小妹妹他可以借机把臭小子送走二人世界顺便哄骗李东海的巨大喜悦中缓过神来，又被李承禾的下一句话砸得头晕。  
“谁跟你说我不喜欢他了？”他率先将后边的话拎出来严肃问到，这种事情要说清楚，尤其自己家里有一个成天盯着李东海的小狼。  
李承禾耸了下肩膀“希澈舅舅说的，说如果你们感情好很快就会有小妹妹，可是一直没有…”他失落的垂下头“海海真可怜……”

………  
李赫宰对空气翻白眼，怎么还有这么教孩子的！  
他眼睛一转，把电脑挪到一边抱起李承禾。  
“想要爸爸们给你变小妹妹吗？”

李承禾乖乖点头，他隔壁班的小朋友就有小妹妹，扎着羊角辫穿小裙子特别可爱。

李赫宰满意地点头，非常好，看来他和儿子之间还是有些默契的。他故作神秘说这需要李承禾帮忙才行，父子俩窝在沙发里神秘兮兮的咬耳朵商量着什么。  
而正在郊区玩车的李东海丝毫不知道自己被家里的两个alpha算计了。

他一直玩到天黑才回家，一进家门一大一小端正坐在沙发上等他，李东海颇为新奇。  
“你们俩这干嘛呢。”

“海海！……”李承禾噔噔噔跑到李东海面前，背着小手支支吾吾一阵，突然大声道“我想要小妹妹！！”  
“爸爸说我想要小妹妹要告诉你才行！海海我想要小妹妹！”

李东海脸瞬间变得爆红，使劲瞪了李赫宰一眼。后者笑呵呵走过来，摸了摸儿子的头递了个鼓励的眼神。  
李承禾心领神会，摸着李东海的小腹把渴望的眼神扔给李东海。  
“小妹妹会在这里面吗？”

李东海张了张嘴，哑口无言。  
李赫宰揉了揉李承禾的头，前期铺垫的很好，儿子可以退出舞台了，接下来就是他们的故事了。  
“上楼玩吧。”

按照他们之前说好的，李承禾答应一声迅速跑走，还不忘站在一楼和二楼的拐角处对李东海握拳加油，转身一溜烟的跑回房间关上门。  
李东海在下面看着，有些头晕“他怎么回事啊…”

“下午看电视，动画片那羊啊猫啊的有小妹妹了。”李赫宰随口胡诌几句，黏黏糊糊的抱着李东海摔在沙发上，手钻进衣服里四处揉捏。  
“你看儿子都知道着急了…”  
“儿子想要小妹妹，咱们生一个？”

Alpha整个压住李东海，大手迅速解开皮带将他的衣服撩起来，迫不及待将嘴唇贴在他的胸前。李东海条件反射迎着李赫宰的方向挺起胸，然后突然意识到不对，他才刚回家，还没洗澡。  
“等一下等一下…赫宰，我还没洗澡…”

“嗯别洗了，够香了。”李赫宰头都没抬，手上的动作飞快，扯下两人的裤子贴在一起。他想在沙发上和李东海做已经很久了，有了孩子以后情爱空间被迫压缩在房间里，他肖想在公开的地方和李东海融为一体已经等得太久。  
Alpha的信息素简直像一剂催情药，李东海眼角开始变得湿润，尽管他一直在说要上楼，可实际上已经腿软的走不动路，后穴也开始分泌体液为交合做准备。李赫宰不停仿照交合的动作在顶他，李东海不自主地发出轻声的嘤咛，随即想起这是客厅，孩子还在楼上的房间里。

“不行，赫宰…万一孩子下来看到，…快起来，别在这。”

“他才不会下来，乖，听话。”李赫宰连哄带骗给人衣服脱掉，李东海缩成小团蜷在沙发上，退无可退。  
李赫宰胡乱地吻他，从脸颊一路吻到脖颈，又回到他的唇上吸吮。李东海一边躲一边去推人，万一孩子下楼或者听到声音，他丢死人了。  
“不行………赫宰赫宰…回房间好不好，我自己动。”李东海举起手保证“我自己动，回房间好不好？”  
“赫………”

李赫宰沉默和他对视一阵，动作迅速分开他的双腿折叠到两侧，李东海惊叫一声，他被压在沙发背和李赫宰怀里动弹不得。  
“赫宰…别别别，求你了，别在这咱们回去。赫宰…啊………”  
李赫宰强制压住人，一手扶着自己往小穴中送，尽管没有充分的前戏，李东海只略微皱了下眉便顺利的将他容纳，拒绝的话伴随逐渐深入变成乖顺的嘤咛。  
李赫宰俯身把李东海抱住，为了不让omega太惊慌他特意用毯子盖住两人的下身，黏腻的水声被裹在毯子里依然清晰可见，李东海竭力忍住呻吟，却在逐渐侵袭的快感中放弃挣扎。  
李赫宰应李东海的要求去吻他，在人看不见的地方得意的偷笑。孩不孩子的不重要，重要的是能跟李东海借机二人世界一回。

8.  
李东海应邀飞去意大利看秀的时候，李赫宰在国内收到本家的消息，又要搞一次大的家族聚会。  
李东海在国外回不来，李承禾又太小，不适合带去。思来想去李赫宰把孩子送金希澈家，一个人跟李东海打了声招呼回去了。  
他们家人丁兴旺，这种家庭聚会搞一次总是排场摆得巨大。本家按院落分了各家住的房间，李赫宰连着待了两天，没有李东海在身边他更加烦躁。  
回到本家难免要跟向阳打照面，虽说人已经断了念想，但他总是不愿意见到差点害得他跟东海吵架的家伙。  
李东海也清楚这一点，听说这事后参加完大秀立刻改了航班，把后边的安排全部推掉连夜飞回国。他故意没告诉李赫宰，准备直接杀过去看看有没有哪个小贱人勾引他孩子的爹。  
落地的时候已经是当地时间下午了，李东海听说李承禾被送回家马不停蹄回了家一趟把孩子接走，问到他们要去哪，李东海握拳坚定开口。  
“儿子，爸爸带你去捉奸。”

李承禾顿时石化。

李家本宅  
李赫宰正坐在花园的一角，他闲来无事想走，又碍于父亲的面子只能在这熬着。他最近又升了，家里那些动了歪心思的人也越来越多，难缠的很。  
在外他可以冷着脸理都不理，在内这种情况总让他尴尬。这次他一个人回来，李东海和孩子都没跟过来，他晚上不是被叫去喝酒就是被叫去娱乐消遣。想到这李赫宰不耐烦地解开衬衫的扣子，这个该死的鬼地方omega奇多，养的宠儿整天飘着香走来走去，让他整晚都想李东海想的睡不着，小家伙走了快一个礼拜了，按原定的行程还得有几天才能回来。

“哟，一个人啊~”

李赫宰回过神，看了眼来人，不易察觉地皱了下眉。那人拍了拍他，暧昧道。  
“我看小少爷这次没来陪你情绪不高啊，晚上给你找个伴儿一起玩玩就好了，不是说去欧洲玩了吗？那得好几天才能回来呢，别给自己委屈受。我给你找个听话的玩，晚上见啊。”

李赫宰厌恶至极，面色寒若冰霜看着远去的人，他不是不知道这人打的什么主意。

他一直待到傍晚才起身，晚饭过后还有不少事，被拉着到处应酬还没有香香甜甜的omega陪在身边，简直郁闷至极。  
李赫宰走到用餐的地方，门口石柱旁站着一大一小身影十分眼熟，天色已经暗下来了，他越靠近越肯定，在台阶下冲人张开手臂。  
“海海！”

李东海笑着扑过去，被李赫宰稳稳接住抱着转了几圈。旁边陆续有人走过去，李赫宰旁若无人亲了亲扬起笑容的小脸，心情开始变好。  
“提前回来了？”  
“嗯！”李东海笑眯眯的点头，他在异国他乡格外想念李赫宰的气息，此刻被雪松环绕着心情极好。  
李赫宰宠他从来不看别人的目光，就着连体婴一样的姿势抱着他走上台阶，李承禾正在那站着等，见到他乖乖叫人。

“哟，海海先去接你了啊。”李承禾点了点头，被李赫宰牵着手。  
李赫宰拍了下身上的挂件“抱稳了宝贝。”

李赫宰就那样正大光明进到宴会厅的，单手抱着衣服都没换风尘仆仆跑回来的omega，另一只手牵着李承禾走进去。其实不该带小孩子来这样的场合，自家人聚会没那么多拘束，已经有omega小宠坐到alpha腿上。  
“承承，别乱看，吃饭就行了。”  
李赫宰身边临时加了一把椅子，他抱着李东海，李承禾自己坐在一边。闻言，小大人点了点头，然后一板一眼的认真说道“海海来的时候说要捉奸。”

“别乱说！”  
“哦..这么回事啊？”李赫宰笑着捏捏李东海的鼻子“怎么样，捉到了吗？”

被揭穿以后脸颊红红的，李东海趁没人注意这边的动静，张开嘴巴咬了一下李赫宰的唇。

李赫宰饭后还有些难缠的应酬，最近正当红的年轻军官总是格外瞩目。李东海用眼角瞄着远处的向阳，然后轻哼了一声，转身扯着李赫宰的领子，把最上面的那颗扣子系上。  
“我回来要检查的，你身上要是有别的omega的味道，我就…”

李承禾稚嫩的小脸上浮现出无奈的神情，也不知道这次是离婚还是离家出走。  
李东海似乎想出了对策。

“我要把你…剁下来。”

李赫宰：？！  
李承禾：！！天啊他听到了什么！

9.  
李承禾第一次对李东海那一身酷似摆设的肌肉有了正确的认识，是在一次商业宴会后。因为是在隔壁市，他们一家三口和金希澈朴正洙一起驱车去那边，参加过宴会后正好是周末，准备在邻市玩两天。  
出发前李赫宰把车座来来回回检查了几遍，放了抱枕又放了毯子，还嘱咐李承禾替他把提前备好的水果带上。  
李赫宰会这么紧张的原因很简单，李东海又怀孕了。

起先是李东海突然反胃恶心，因为有过一次经验，他们特意去医院做了检查。李承禾比李赫宰这个二胎爸爸还开心，围着李东海转圈，连声问是不是小妹妹。  
那样子让李东海有些担忧，万一是弟弟，儿子会不会承受不了这个打击离家出走。  
虽说现在还没到显怀的时候，但李东海已经彻底从两个alpha的宝贝变成小心易碎的花瓶。李赫宰这边忙完调车座，那边李承禾已经扶着李东海走出来了，李东海一脸无语的被轮番照顾小心扶进车里。  
“干嘛这么夸张！！”  
“要开挺长时间呢，怕你路上难受。”李赫宰皱着眉，摸摸他的小腹“乖，路上不舒服要告诉我，我就近找服务区。”

路上李东海吐了两次，他到了地方也不逞强，安静窝在李赫宰怀里被抱进酒店休息，晚上白着小脸去了会场。本来是一切很顺利的，唯一的意外就是在宴会做东的那家omega弟弟看上了李赫宰。  
李东海身体不舒服加上一直小心护着腹部，许多人都猜到兴许是在孕期，他勉强打了圈招呼就被牵到休息区坐着，李承禾应着嘱咐陪在身边，李赫宰替李东海去应酬了。  
一个omega在孕期的alpha，那名omega当即起了心思。

李赫宰和金希澈两个alpha晚上还有些事，要去地下一层的酒吧见一见人。他跟金希澈打了招呼先把李东海和孩子送回房间再出来，一行人走到房间门口，李东海已经开始犯困，抱着李赫宰的脖子亲了亲，嘱咐几句转身回房间。  
李赫宰看着一大一小的身影消失才转身，他刚迈出一步就听到屋内传来李东海的尖叫声。金希澈和李赫宰同时对视一眼，顿觉不好。酒店是密码门，锁的严严实实，李赫宰急促拍着门板焦急喊道“东海！怎么了？？”

门被大力拉开，李承禾从门缝里被里边的人用力推了出来，不等人反应随即那道门又猛地关上。李赫宰慌忙接住差点摔倒的孩子，小alpha明显也受了惊，死死抓住李赫宰的衣服愣愣开口，眼泪先扑簌簌掉下来。  
“爸爸…里边…里边有人……”

“什么人？你看清了吗，东海呢？”李赫宰把受惊的孩子抱起来，到底是孩子，眼泪已经稀里哗啦的落下来。李赫宰轻轻拍着李承禾的背，轻轻抹点小脸上的泪。  
“没事了别怕，爸爸抱着你，不怕了。”

金希澈拧紧眉不停拍着房门询问，可惜里边一直没有回应。李赫宰已经开始慌了，又不敢表现出来吓到孩子，忍下心中的焦急放柔声音问道。  
“你看清是什么人了吗？alpha？beta？”

李承禾摇了摇头“太黑了……我也不知道…”

走廊一片死寂，屋内听不到什么声音了，李赫宰和金希澈死死地盯着那道门，李赫宰紧张的六神无主，李东海还怀着孩子，不知道在屋里和什么人遇见。  
金希澈拍了下他“我去找酒店保安。”

李赫宰拍着李承禾的后背轻声哄着，点了点头答应。金希澈还没走出多远，房间门突然打开了，李赫宰愣了一下，立刻拉开房门。  
李东海毫发未损，只是衣服有些凌乱，呼吸急促。一见到李赫宰便委屈的撅起嘴巴，先钻进怀里向他讨了个抱抱。  
“吓死我了……”  
“承承害怕了？”

“有点。”李赫宰长出口气，主要是自己快被吓死了。  
他看向李东海身后，依然一片黑暗，李赫宰一阵后怕，把李东海拉到自己身边后退几步“怎么回事啊？”  
金希澈也走了回来“怎么搞的，没事吧？”

李东海摇了摇头，拍拍手扬起笑脸“嗨，我也吓了一跳，是个发情的omega。估计是把我当成alpha了，一上来就抱我，把我给吓的。”  
说着，又手肘撞了撞李赫宰，扔给alpha一个眼神“指不定冲你来的呢，看不出来啊，咱俩结婚这么长时间了，你居然还会被人惦记。”

“那omega呢？”金希澈往后看了看，没人。

“噢！我把他打晕了。”李东海笑嘻嘻的，摸了摸自己肚子“这就是有孩子怪沉的，不然我刚刚那一脚可以更漂亮！”

李承禾从爸爸怀里抬起头，有些茫然，这是omega会说出来的话吗。

他们开了室内的灯才往里走，李东海说他把李承禾推出去以后便被omega抱住腰，他实在嫌恶心，又想到这可能是冲着李赫宰来的，怒上心头就把人结结实实的收拾了一顿，然后扔到客厅地上了。  
室内的灯亮了以后所有人看清了，一个omega被揍的满脸是血昏在地上，屋里的玻璃碎片满地都是。李东海笑嘻嘻地解释没开灯看不清，误伤了几个花瓶。  
三个alpha看了看地上躺着的人，又看了看李东海，不约而同地倒吸口气。

李赫宰：你养的弟弟？  
金希澈：我也万万没想到会这样。  
李承禾：天呐！！！！

李东海满足的在旁边拍了拍手，他果然是这么多年保持运动才会有这样的好身手。

10.  
老师留了作业，什么是爱。

李承禾咬着笔杆想了想，想起自己的爸爸们。他坐在靠窗的桌子上，从三楼望下去。  
花园里李赫宰正牵着李东海的手散步，第二次经历omega怀孕他已经没那么慌张了，怕照顾太过让李东海有压力，每天散步时只在一旁挽手并肩陪着，不会再像以前那样惊慌失措。李东海的小腹微微隆起，已经开始显孕味了，正亲昵地抱着李赫宰的手臂笑着说什么。

李承禾在楼上偷笑，说不定自己要有小妹妹了。他一直在上面偷看着，然后在本子上郑重地落下笔。

他写的是:  
【爱是赫爸爸牵着我的手看海爸爸玩滑板，笑着对我说海海还是小孩子呢，要多多照顾他。是他看向海爸爸时眼下的笑纹，和海爸爸笑成月牙状的眼睛。】

他想了想，又补上一句。  
【也是即将出生的小妹妹。】

-FIN-


End file.
